<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thorin's One and the Black Arrow (One Shot) by Ruth_Oakenshield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352054">Thorin's One and the Black Arrow (One Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield'>Ruth_Oakenshield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fandom, Bard the Bowman - Fandom, Tauriel - Fandom, The Hobbit, fili - Fandom, kili - Fandom, thorin oakenshield - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin's Company/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thorin's One and the Black Arrow (One Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The company had picked you up on their journey to the mountain at Gandalf’s insistence. Now you were tumbling down a waterfall in a barrel and suddenly you hear the elves’ horn sounding some kind of warning.</p><p>“No!” You hear Thorin shout as an elvin gate that is closing across the river comes into view. All your barrels crash into the gate and each other. You are in one next to Kili and suddenly an elf falls into the river behind you with an orc arrow in his back. “ORCS!” You shout. Fighting and bodies start falling all around you.</p><p>You see Kili look up and turn to get out of his barrel and you immediately know what he wants to do. You are already facing the shore and beat him out of the barrel.</p><p>“No! Y/n!” He shouts but you ignore him. You fight your way up to the lever. And just as you reach out for it an orc arrow hits you in the front of your left shoulder. “NO!” You hear the dwarves call out! You fall forward onto the huge lever and it moves down to open the gate. You slide off of it and hit your head on the wall in the fall, knocking you unconscious. You fall and the dwarves catch you before your body hits the barrels.</p><p>Ori pulls you into his barrel and keeps you safe throughout your journey down the river. Once you all reach calmer water, the dwarves pull you out of the barrel and lay you down on the rocky shore. Thorin is very concerned as he thinks you are his One, but hasn’t told you yet.</p><p>Thorin and his nephews are kneeling around you and Thorin calls for Oin. He comes over and tells Thorin to break off the arrow’s shaft a hand’s width up from the skin.</p><p>“Do not pull it out. We’ll need to keep it there until we can get her someplace where I can safely remove it and clean the wound properly.”</p><p>Thorin carefully breaks off the shaft of the arrow and pulls you up into a sitting position, cradling you so Oin can bandage your wounds. He is struggling to hold back tears fearing you may die and he never got to tell you he loved you.</p><p>Suddenly a man appears and sees you laying limply in Thorin’s arms.</p><p>“What have you done to her!” He accuses as he points his strung arrow at Thorin. Dwalin moves to protect you both and the man shoots the log Dwalin was holding on to.</p><p>Balin steps in and cautiously approaches the man. “She was struck by an orc’s arrow during their attack on us. We used these barrels to try to flee from them.” He explains. “Can you help us? Please? Would you take us to Laketown so we can get her wounds properly tended to?”</p><p>The man and Balin talk and the man eventually agrees to smuggle you all into the town. You all arrive at his dock and Thorin hands your unconscious body to Dwalin, who carries you through the town to Bard’s house. Bard distracts the men watching his house while the Dwarves sneak in through the back door.</p><p>Tilda &amp; Sigrid, his daughters greet everyone and when they see you, they show Dwalin over to their bed and tell him to lay you down there. He does so and looks at you worriedly.</p><p>Thorin comes over and looks at you. “Her face is getting pale.” Thorin observes. “Oin, tend to y/n’s wounds.” He barks out as he turns and goes to talk to Balin across the room.</p><p>He watches as Oin, Sigrid and Bard tend to your arrow wound first. They tear your shirt away and Oin makes a disinfecting wash out of hot water and herbs. He cleans around the wound and holds you down with Sigrid’s, Kili’s and Fili’s help as he nods to Bard telling him to pull the arrow straight up and out. Bard counts to three out loud then pulls it out. You wake briefly at the pain and struggle against the hands holding you down, but then fall back into unconsciousness.</p><p>Bard takes over Oin’s place holding you down while Oin pours more of the disinfectant into the wound causing you to momentarily wake and cry out from the pain. Again you struggle against the hands holding you down then go unconscious. He binds the wound as best he can and they leave you to rest.</p><p>A few hours later Thorin goes to check on you when he sees Oin walk over to you and get a concerned look on his face. You have become deathly pale and dark circles have formed around your eyes. The wound is festering black gunk. You have a fever and start thrashing.</p><p>Bard sees you thrashing and the two dwarves trying to hold you and keep you from banging into things. “Bard, do you have anything to bring down the fever?” Oin asks.</p><p>Bard lists off a few things, but they are weak fever reducers. “Do you have any Kingsfoil?” He asks.</p><p>“Not in here, why? It’s a weed! We feed it to the pigs!” He tells them. Bofur gets up and goes to search for some. “Oin tells Bard it’s a medicine and may help bring down the fever better and reduce the infection and pain.” Bard’s eyes get huge.</p><p>In the meantime Bard tells Tilda to make up the feverfew which Oin administers to you once it’s ready.</p><p>Bard steps out to see if he can see Bofur and decides to go check with the healers to see if they have any kingsfoil. He pokes his head in and tells them where he is going and that they need to stay put. They nod and he leaves.</p><p>Thorin, Balin and Dwalin talk about heading out as soon as possible and Dwalin asks, “What about weapons?” Balin tells them Bard agreed to give them some. Bain comes over and hears them talking.</p><p>“I don’t know how Da will get you weapons. All the decent ones are under lock and key in the armory!” He tells them. "All we have to defend ourselves is home made ones from whatever we can find: like harpoons, pike hooks, and smithy's hammers."</p><p>Dwalin looks at Thorin and he nods. “Boy, tell us how to get to the armory!” Thorin orders. Bain looks at him surprised. “How will you get in??? It’s all locked up and heavily guarded!” He says.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that lad, just tell us how to get there!” Dwalin says. Bain tells them and Thorin orders everyone to follow him except Oin.</p><p>“Uncle, I’m staying with y/n and Oin.” Kili tells him. Thorin turns and is about to argue it. “Uncle, had she not beat me out of the barrels, it would’ve been ME taking that arrow! I owe her my life!” Kili tells him. Thorin’s eyes get wide, then he nods. “We’ll be back for you when we get the weapons.” He tells him.</p><p>When Fili sees that his brother isn’t coming with, he tells Thorin he is staying too. Thorin growls, and they argue, but when Fili tells him Oin will need them to hold you down if you start thrashing again, then Thorin agrees to let both nephews stay.</p><p>He takes the rest of the dwarves and goes to the armory.</p><p>After a while Sigrid goes to stand outside the front door to see if she can see her father anywhere. Suddenly an orc drops down from the roof and lands in front of her. She screams and runs inside. The dwarves look up when they hear her scream and immediately grab anything they can use as weapons.</p><p>Suddenly orcs are dropping in to the house from the roof and smashing in through the walls. The dwarves do their best to fight them off and protect you and Bard’s children.</p><p>Suddenly Legolas and Tauriel appear and help the dwarves kill the orcs. Legolas looks around, not seeing Thorin and the majority of the company he leaves to continue hunting them down.</p><p>Tauriel turns to go, and Kili begs her to help you. “Tauriel, PLEASE, help y/n. She took an arrow for me and now we are losing her! She is my uncle’s One and our future Queen!” He says guessing at your relationship with his Uncle.</p><p>She starts to leave but you begin to moan and thrash about. She turns when she hears you and suddenly Bofur appears, running up the step with kingsfoil in his hand. Tauriel turns startled, and sees it is him and what he is holding. “Athelas!” She exclaims and yanks it out of his hand.</p><p>She goes to Tilda and tells her to fetch a bowl and hot water. Then she tells the Durin brothers to put you on the table. Sigrid and Bofur clear off the table and you are placed on it.</p><p>Oin removes the bandages as you struggle against Kili and a Fili as they try to keep you laying down. Tilda brings the hot water in a bowl and Tauriel begins to shred the kingsfoil and drops it into the water as she chants.</p><p>Bain moves to help hold down your legs and Sigrid joins to help. Oin moves over to watch Tauriel and holds his trumpet to his ear so he can hear what she is chanting.</p><p>She looks at your face and then at the wound. “She was hit by a poisoned arrow!” She tells them. Then she scoops out some of the kingsfoil from the hot water and shoves it into the wound. You cry out and struggle, but the dwarves hold you down. They are surprised at your strength as you are so much leaner than they are. They really have to work to keep you down.</p><p>Tauriel places her hands over the wound and begins to chant again. Her hands begin to glow and you slowly stop struggling. Eventually you calm and sleep. The Durin boys step back and watch as Tauriel and Oin bandage you once again.</p><p>Bard’s children begin to pick up and clean up the house as best as they can. The dwarves help haul out the orc bodies and pile the weapons they find before dragging the bodies out to the lake. They get most of the place cleaned up by the time Bard returns.</p><p>He was just about to ask what happened and ask where the rest of the dwarves went when he hears the guards’ alarm and runs to see what is going on. He sees the guards parading the group of dwarves to the Master’s house. He follows to see what will happen.</p><p>Thorin convinces the master to help him and with Bilbo’s help he gets the master to agree after promising to share Erebor’s wealth and help rebuild Laketown into its former glory. Bard argues against this and reminds everyone of the warning held within the prophecy, but everyone ignores him after Alfred reveals and reminds everyone that it was Bards ancestor who failed to kill Smaug.</p><p>The master has a celebration and insists Thorin’s company stays in his home for the night. Thorin sends a message to those of his company still at Bards house, telling them to stay there with you until you have healed, then Oin is to lead you to Erebor once you are fit to travel.</p><p>They grumble but follow his orders. They help Bard patch up his home as best they can and apologize for all the trouble they have caused him. He sighs and thanks them for protecting his children from the Orcs and for the apology.</p><p>By late that night you finally awaken and are able to think clearer. Tauriel continues to treat you with the Kingsfoil from Bofur and the little bit that Bard had found. By morning you are able to sit up and talk with Tilda and Sigrid as they prepare breakfast.</p><p>Kili and Fili entertain Bain that day and teach him how to fight with a sword using the weapons from the Orc attack. While Bard and Oin watch amused. Tilda and Sigrid and Tauriel decide to find you a dress to wear and play with your hair making you chuckle.</p><p>You humor them and wear the dress and let them play with your hair. Allowing them to do all different kinds of pretty updo’s and braids. Tauriel teaching the girls how to to the elvish hair styles and them teaching her human ones. Much to the pleasurable amusement and surprise of the dwarves until early evening. Then you change back into your traveling clothes. Bard gives you one of his shirts so it’s easier for Oin to bandage your now healing wound.</p><p>Suddenly you all hear a rumble from the mountain. That spreads like an earthquake across the lake, rattling everything in its path. “Da, what was that?” Tilda asks clutching her doll.</p><p>“That was a dragon being unhappily woken from his sleep.” Bard says quietly. Fili quickly gets up and tells Bard to gather what he can and leave with his family. “And where will we run to? There is nowhere to go!” Bard exclaims.</p><p>“Anywhere is better than here, Bard!” Fili replies extremely worried. “Go see if Thranduril will give you shelter or see if anything in Dale is salvageable! But you MUST get out of here or you’ll burn!” He begs Bard.</p><p>“Nothing can kill the dragon, quickly, flee while you can!”Kili tells them. </p><p>Bard walks over to the window, opens it and looks at the wind lance that Thorin and Balin has seen earlier and discussed the tales about it with Bain.</p><p>Bard turns from the window and looks at his frightened children. Then he walks over to the table, leans on it for a minute formulating a plan, then looks up and reaches up into the rafter above his head. He pulls down the last remaining black arrow that was salvaged from the ruin of Dale.</p><p>They all look at it in awe and then the dwarves look at him and ask, “What are you going to do with that?!?” He walks over to Fili and tells him to take the children and flee while he tries to distract the dragon. They all look at him like he has lost his mind and his kids run to him, hugging him and beg him to come with them. He shushes them and tells them to be brave and be good. He looks up at Tauriel and she nods and begins to urge them to hurry and gather their things.</p><p>Bard kisses them goodbye and hurried out the door, Bain follows him and begs him to let him help. Bard goes to tell him to go back when the city guards spot him. He hands Bain the black arrow and tells him to keep it safe until he can come get it and shoot it from the wind lance. Bain nods and they split up.</p><p>Bain hides the arrow in a boat by the statue of the master of Laketown then hurried back to join his siblings. He gets back and they head down to the boat and Tauriel guides them down the waterways towards the gates of the city. Suddenly the dragon flies over the city and it's buildings begin to erupt into flames as his mouth spews fire on the city. They pause each time he makes a pass.</p><p>Suddenly the Master’s boat rams theirs and nearly dumps them into the lake, but they manage to right the boat with you in it. You look up in time to see Bard freed from a jail cell after he lassos the master to his boat and the boat pulls the jail cell’s bars out of the wall.</p><p>Bain looks up and sees his father making his way to the armory and watches as he enters the armory through a window and a few moments later he kicks his way out of the roof of the armory armed with a longbow and arrows.</p><p>Bain grabs hold of a loading dock hook hanging above him as they pass it in the boat. He pulls himself out of the boat before you can grab him. He races off to get the black arrow to his father...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>